Oportunidad
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: Craig reflexiona sobre su relación "forzada" con Tweek, y las ventajas y desventajas de ser pareja.
1. Chapter 1

**La serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes, todos estos son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

El frío se estaba intensificando, lo cual solo se puede significar una cosa, el invierno se acercaba. No es una buena noticia dado que al vivir en un pueblo en el que parecía ser siempre invierno que este realmente llegara era un infierno. Afortunadamente te acostumbras y casi ni notas el cambio… Si no fuera por las tormentas de nieve y que debes llevar gorro hasta cuando duermes pero ya que…

Este pensamiento vino a mí en mi camino al colegio al notar la ausencia de calor de mi novio Tweek, él siempre me acompañaba pero hoy surgió un inconveniente que lo retendrá hasta casi la mitad de las clases del día. Era raro que no estuviese su compañía, se me había hecho un hábito ir juntos a prácticamente todos lados que su ausencia me dejaba aún más frío.

Al ingresar al establecimiento no faltaron las preguntas, porque si estaba yo ¿Dónde estaba Tweek? Lo preguntaban como si estuviésemos pegados por la cadera y no fuésemos seres individuales. Así que me limite a mostrarle mi dedo medio a todos los que me preguntaron.

No le debía explicaciones a nadie, y mucho menos hablar de cosas que no le incumben, si Tweek faltaba a clases al único que le debe una explicación es a mi… Bueno eso sonó algo posesivo pero es porque caminamos juntos y debía pasar a su casa a buscarlo, no había ninguna otra razón de por medio…

Asistí a clases como siempre, pero su ausencia se hacía aún más fuerte, y por ende la clase más aburrida y eterna. Faltaban 2 hs para que Tweek viniera y el tiempo no podía pasar más lento…

Me volví demasiado dependiente de su presencia, tanto así que me es casi imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el reloj en la pared, o el teléfono en caso de que me envié un mensaje. Quien sabe tal vez llegue antes o termine sin venir a clases y yo planee un escape, porque no pretendía quedarme todo el día solo aquí…

Un mensaje llego a mi teléfono, pensaba disimular para que el profesor no me notara, pero ¿desde cuándo me importa?

Desbloquee la pantalla y vi que era un mensaje de mi novio. Donde decía que ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería de sus padres y, afortunadamente, llegaría más temprano de lo previsto.

Solo me restaba esperar ½ hora más y por fin lo tendría de nuevo conmigo, luego veré como resolver mi problema de dependencia, no me preocupa demasiado encargarme de él.

Cuando sonó finalmente el timbre anunciando el recreo suspire aliviado, fue probablemente la ½ más eterna que me toco esperar. Tome mis cosas y trate de parecer calmado, como si realmente no estuviese ansioso por ir a esperarlo a su casillero.

Camine con parsimonia por los pasillos hasta encontrarlo. Cargaba su mochila en la espalda y tenía un café en su mano, andaba buscando algo o a alguien eso era seguro. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente su mirada se cruzó con la mía deteniendo su andar.

Se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba; nos tomamos de las manos, era automático cada vez que nos veíamos, luego sería el saludo y las preguntas, pero primero lo principal, la calidez y comodidad de nuestras manos juntas.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Lo normal…ngh Atendí a alguna gente y ya está, estoy acostumbrado, lo he hecho mucho tiempo…

-Eso significa que te aburriste… Bueno ahora no me siento tan mal de casi morir de aburrimiento en la clase…

-Al menos no tuviste que hablar con ngh nadie…

Sonó el timbre caminamos hasta el aula donde Tweek dejo sus cosas en su lugar, junto al mío obvio. La clase comenzó, a pesar de que era igual de aburrida que las anteriores clases con él a mi lado al menos tenía algo a lo que prestarle atención, y no estar con la constante pregunta de ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora? ¿Estará aburrido? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? ¿Pensara en mí como yo en él?

Absurdo… Esos pensamientos no tenían sentido, nosotros comenzamos a salir porque otras personas lo querían así, no porque el sentimiento surgiera de manera espontánea.

De cualquier forma no importaba si era absurdo el sentimiento estaba ahí lo quisiese o no.

Por mucho tiempo pensé en que ocurriría con nosotros cuando ya no fuésemos la novedad, si es que el momento llegase a pasar ¿Qué deberíamos hacer nosotros? ¿Terminar? ¿O ya nos habremos acostumbrado?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y desafortunadamente nadie podía respondérmelas…

Mire de soslayo a Tweek, prestaba atención a la clases atentamente. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se me escapara.

No era tan malo, tener a alguien que se preocupe por ti, que sostenga tu mano para que este caliente, que te escuche, que juegue contigo, que este contigo siempre. Al principio creo que solo fui capaz de ver las cosas malas, pero pensándolo bien ya que no podemos salir de esta ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Estoy saliendo con alguien que es mi amigo, compartimos gustos y tal vez, solo tal vez pueda que en el futuro seamos una gran pareja, hay que arreglar muchas cosas pero ¿qué pareja no tiene defectos? Solo es cuestión de dejar que todo fluya y disfrutar, porque ese es el objetivo disfrutar.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente deje que todo siguiera su curso natural, y que el tiempo haga el resto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, siempre quise expresar como pensé que se desarrolló un poco la relación de Craig y Tweek, y porque en Put it Down Criag actúa como un verdadero novio...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ya que la primera parte fue narrada por Craig, es importante también saber como se siente Tweek respecto a esto.**

* * *

La mañana fue extraña, caminar solo hasta el trabajo con el frío no era algo que hacia demasiado seguido, ni tampoco algo que le gustaría repetir.

Lo extrañaba y no había pasador ni 10 minutos desde que salió de su casa… Estaba perdido…

Llegue al local, hoy me tocaba abrir a mi mientras mis padres hacían algunos recados, tardarían más de lo que me gustaría, eso significaba que estaría trabajando 4hs.

La nieve caía y el negocio estaba lento, eso no estaba ayudando a su ansiedad.

Miró el reloj por enésima vez, parecía que el tiempo no quería avanzar rápido hoy... No importaba lo que dijeran, él extrañaba a su novio.

Su presencia era constante, y cuando no estaba había un vacío difícil de llenar. Distraerse era la mejor opción, cuando cada uno iba a su casa seguíamos hablando por mensaje, y en momentos como este en el que ninguno podía estar en el celular eran solitarios…

No piensen que somos completamente dependientes uno del otro, tenemos otros amigos no siempre estamos juntos, aun así la mayor parte del tiempo lo estábamos.

Mis padres llegaron antes de lo previsto, eso significaba que estaría antes de lo esperado en la escuela. Le mande un mensaje a Craig anunciando que lo podría ver en ½ aproximadamente. No podía esperar…

¿Por qué estaba tan ansioso por verlo? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Ansiaba escuchar su voz, no importaba que lo que dijese, quería sostener su mano. Sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar más rápido, quería llegar… Nada era lo suficientemente rápido.

Llegue a la escuela casi sin aliento, el timbre aún no había tocado lo que me dio tiempo para ir al baño y recomponerme un poco del casi trote que hice para llegar.

Cuando finalmente lo vi, fue como si el ansia se detuviera, nuestras manos se encontraron solas, para ambos era automático…

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Lo normal…ngh Atendí a alguna gente y ya está, estoy acostumbrado, lo he hecho mucho tiempo…

-Eso significa que te aburriste… Bueno ahora no me siento tan mal de casi morir de aburrimiento en la clase…

-Al menos no tuviste que hablar con ngh nadie…

Craig siempre se aburría de casi todo, excepto de stripe y de nuestras conversaciones, él nunca me ha dicho que estaba cansado de hablar conmigo, lo cual me alivia en cierto modo, no me gustaría enterarme de que solo lo hace para no hacerme sentir mal, y no que realmente las disfruta como yo. Son muy des estresantes la verdad, me ayudan a dormir tranquilo y despertarme menos cansado.

Tweek observó su mano entrelazada con la de su novio, aún con el tiempo que habían salido era extraño verlo. Sus manos eran casi del mismo tamaño, eran cálidas juntas, al principio me sudaban mucho y eran algo ásperas. Aunque me da vergüenza admitirlo comencé a usar crema humectante, Craig se dio cuenta por el olor a piña que emergía de mis manos, le dije que era de mi madre porque noto comenzaron a agrietarse.

Craig solo se limitó a decir que debería elegir una con olor a café, no creo que se haya creído mi débil intento de escusa, trate de no tomarle importancia para calmar las maquinaciones que podría crear mi mente.

Nuestra relación fue un gran shock al principio para mí, principalmente porque no estaba al tanto de la misma. De la noche a la mañana tenía novio y un club de fans de mi relación, me hubiese gustado tener voz y voto en esto.

Forzados ambos buscamos una solución, terminar. Mi actuación fue demasiado realista y termine dejando mal a Craig al hacerlo ver como el malo de la película, en ese momento solo pensé en lo que sería más conveniente para mí y no en cómo podía repercutir, no solo en él sino en la ciudad.

Al final puse el bienestar de todo el resto por sobre mi felicidad y termine pidiéndole a Craig que volviéramos a ser la pareja que la ciudad quería. No pensé que todo esto podría terminar resultando tan bien y tan confuso a la vez, debido a que no se si él actúa como lo hace para complacer a los demás o simplemente es algo que sal de sí mismo.

Las palabras cariño y bebe salían de la boca de mi novio como algo natural, ¿Qué tanto sentía esas palabras? ¿Por qué comenzó a decirlas en primer lugar? ¿Se las oyó decir a alguien y pensó en intentarlo? No sé cómo interpretar muchas de sus actitudes, no suele ser muy expresivo, pero siempre toma mi mano y me llama de maneras dulces...

Raro, sus tratos me hacen sentir raro, no como sonrojarme y chillar como niña pequeña porque el que me gusta me hace caso, es más como mis manos sudando demasiado, un nudo en la garganta, la necesidad de medir mis palabras pero de no parar de hablar...

Me gustaba tener a alguien que me escuchaba, que me acompañe y me consuele si es necesario, nuestra relación termino siendo más de lo que esperaba, creí que sería miserable, que debería soportar hacer cosas que no quería hacer para que el resto de las personas estuviese feliz, pero termine queriendo hacer esas cosas, tomar su mano, compartir tardes enteras juntos ya sea jugando videojuegos o viendo series, no pensé que llegaría a sentir tan necesaria su presencia o su aprobación, pero lo hago y mucho.

Me gusta pensar que Craig se siente igual, nunca ha demostrado lo contrario y eso me hace feliz, estoy seguro de que muchas cosas pueden pasar en el futuro, pero me encantaría creer que pasaremos todo eso juntos.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me tomo un poco de tiempo escribirla pero siento que era necesaria ;D no vemos en otra historia.**


End file.
